Nobodys' Bidnih
Nobodys' Bidnih is a single from Ashley O'Brian from her 2013 album Ash 4 Life. It was confirmed and released as the leading single from the album. It was the first single. About The single was one of the last singles recorded from the album. It features Samuel Davis. Ashley said, "it was supposed to be the name of the album but I changed it because I thought that it was a little bit too naughty. Just a little bit too much," giggles, "the story behind the song is beautiful. Me and my gorgeous hubby Samuel were in the studio. I had heard the original by Fianna and was doing some of my own lyrics. I was totally like daw when he was there, but then... we started having uh, a fight. Really naughty fight. He kind of put himself on the vocals so we recorded it again and accidently had a get in there fight but it worked really well. It's about our marriage, people judging us, and a relationship with getting, daw". Ashley performed the song alone on The Season Show and with Samuel on The Friday Night Show. Chart Position The song charted at the number one position for one week, then staying at number two. Music Video The song begins instantly, with a close up of Ashley and Samuel, only their head and shoulders visable. They appear to be wearing some kind of vest tops. As Ashley sings about her baby, Samuel looks smug and his eyes go small as he smirks. At one point as Ashley sings to the camera, Samuel turns and licks her face. She ignores him and concentrates on singing, but before the chorus, she gives him a quick lick on the face back. They then spin around and the camera zooms out. In a large white box, they begin doing a dance routine separately but the same dancing. They are revealed to be wearing black leotards, a horrendous sight for a boy to be wearing. At one point, Samuel has a falling out accident. Ashley notices as he dances side to side and quickly laughs and points. As she falls over laughing, while the screen blurs his area, he looks angrily down at her and sorts the issue. He then walks towards the camera and sings to his verse of the song, while Ashley pretends to be a fish in the background, fake swimming on the ground. When Samuel finishes his verse, he goes and grabs Ashleys ponytail and lifts her up by it. She grabs at his bobalong angrily and it comes off, revealing a bald man underneath. The music stops for four seconds, but Ashley says "Dawww!" and the pair smile. As it begins again, they take eachothers hands and spin in circles. During the circles, it becomes obvious that both leotards are thong styles. With their buttocks on show, they sing to eachother happily. As the singing gets more aggressive they face eachother angrily and spit the words at eachother. Eventually with his anger becoming too much, Samuel spits a strange bright pink colour, and passes out. Ashley sings the last lines as she picks him up and holds his limp body into a standing position. She walks to the camera with him limp and her standing. As she ends the song, she smiles beautifully at the camera. As she does he wakes up and begins lick attacking her. Distressed at the screen begins to darken, Ashley is heard screaming "Down boy!". Although hard to tell as the screen is dark, she appears to drop kick him and begin smacking his buttocks repeatedly.